


Wrong

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Wrong

Ron knows it’s wrong every time he does it, but he still climbs off the bed that used to be Fred’s and into George’s and slides his arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him hard against him. He knows it’s wrong to keep pressing his lips against the base of Harry’s neck and sucking and licking the sleep-warmed flesh until Harry stirs, the gyrations of his hips forcing his arse to rub against Ron’s cock.

Ron knows that it’s wrong to slide his hand lower so that it’s just above the hard tent of Harry’s cock, pressed just against the waistband of his pyjamas where they’re beginning to pull away from his skin. He knows it’s wrong to bite Harry’s flesh just hard enough to make him moan through his spell-enhanced sleep. He knows it’s wrong to thrust against Harry and kiss and bite and lick Harry and slide his hand inside Harry’s pants and rub circles on the tight skin beneath his balls until Harry’s bucking against him wildly, moaning and thrashing and grinding against Ron’s cock. 

Ron knows it’s wrong to come, his cock tucked against cloth as tight as he can get it between the globes of Harry’s smooth arse, his fingers gliding and sliding on hot skin, pressing just at the base of Harry’s balls until he comes as well, hot and sweaty and asleep. 

Ron knows it’s wrong to use Harry like everyone else uses him, even though he knows no one else uses him this way. He knows it’s wrong to pretend that Harry wants him. Knows it’s wrong to pretend that, if he were awake, Harry would agree with what he does.

Ron knows it’s wrong. But he also knows it’s the only way that he can even pretend to have Hermione.


End file.
